1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a refrigerating apparatus composed of the combination of a chemical type refrigerating unit and a compression type heat pump.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are known examples near to the present invention which are disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 3-7859, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-125561 and Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-11574. These apparatuses disclose that an refrigerating output can be obtained by repeating an absorption process and a desorption process.